There are numerous studies that demonstrate that the accumulated plaque at the enamel-gingival junction significantly increases the severity of the gingival disease, while other studies show that when plaque is removed, healthy condition is reestablished. Because of the apparent direct cause and effect relationship between plaque and gingival inflammation, it is widely believed that plaque accumulation is detrimental to gingival health.
It has been suggested that if the accumulation of plaque at the enamel-gingival junction can be prevented or at least retarded, the severity of gingivitis and periodontitis can thereby be reduced.
A widely studied and much discussed method for maintaining periodontal health or even eliminating periodontal disease is simply using sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate and hydrogen peroxide as a dentifrice in a thorough oral hygiene program. Five scientific studies have evaluated using sodium bicarbonate and hydrogen peroxide as a dentifrice.
These five studies done independently at five different universities totaling 114 patients all showed similar results when evaluating the dentifrices. Sodium bicarbonate and hydrogen peroxide appears to be an adequate dentifrice but is no better than commercially available dentifrices, whether fluoridated, nonfluoridated or powdered.
Cerra, M., et al., J. Periodontol. 53:599-603, October 1982. PA1 Stoller, N., et al., Presented at the A.A.P. annual session, Research Forum, 1982. PA1 Greenwell, H., et al., J.A.D.A. 106:457-461, April, 1983. PA1 Wolff, L., et al., J. Dent. Res. 17:537-540, September, 1982. PA1 West, T., et al., J. Periodontol. 54:339-346, June 1983. PA1 Total fluoride: 900-1100 ppm F- PA1 Soluble fluoride: 1000 ppm F- PA1 SRF: 2700-3300 units/oz. PA1 Bicarbonate ion: 13.05-15.95% w/w PA1 Sodium Chloride: 4.50-10.5% w/w PA1 Zinc ion: 0.108-0.132% w/w